somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Iris Sagan
For other uses of the term '''A-set', see A-set (disambiguation)'' ---- *'Aseton' **あせとん *Witch/Succubus/Temptress |age = 18 years old |gender = Female |height = 157 cm (5' 2") |weight = 105 lbs |measurements = 81/57/80 cm (33/22/31 in.) |birthday = October 26th, 2001 |deathday = |horoscope = Scorpio |blood_type = O |status = *Alive |residency = *Meguro District, Tokyo, Japan **Sagan Residence |affiliation = *Lemniscate *Sunfish Pocket (formerly) |occupation = *High school senior *Net Idol *YouTube Let's Player *Maid café (formerly) |acquaintances = *Ota Matsushita (friend) *Mizuki Okiura (friend) *Amame Doi (friend) *Renju Okiura (producer/employer) *Ritsuko Enshu (co-worker) |interests = *Video Games *Movies *The occult *Egyptian mythology and urban legends |likes = *Iris flowers *Adorabbit |talent = *Singing *Dancing *Running extremely fast *Ad-libbing |appears_in = *''AI: The Somnium Files'' *Lemniscate (channel) *Iris Sagan's Anime Expo video |japanese_va = Nao Shiraki |english_va = Jackie Lastra |eye_color = Blue |japanese = 左岸 イリス Alt: さがん イリス |family = *Hitomi Sagan (mother) *Unnamed Grandfather (deceased) *Unnamed Grandmother (deceased)|other_va = Rika Kyuno (motion-capture dancer)}} "Good evening, good morning, and hello! It's the brand-new star of the net world, Tesa, also known as A-set, you bet!" —Iris Sagan's video introductions, as A-set Iris Sagan '(左岸 イリス, ''Sagan Irisu), professionally known as A-set', and fan-denoted as '''Tesa'A-set: "Good evening, good morning, and hello! My name's A-set, but my fans call me Tesa! Today, @Uchikoshi_Eng introduced my debut single, Invincible Rainbow Arrow! Here's the official video " included with tweet (Jan 30th) in English and AsetonFamitsu article for GDC (translated by pennelini) (あせとん) in Japanese, is an online Virtual YouTuber and a main character in ''AI: The Somnium Files''. On Twitter/To-Witter, her accounts are @Lemniscate_Aset (in English) and @a_set_on (in Japanese). She obtained the Weibo account named ☀a_set_on. She also has the Discord account @Lemniscate_Aset#5257. She is a High School Idol, Let's Player, and Songwriter working under the media office Lemniscate. She creates content with the aid of her producer Renju Okiura, the president of Lemniscate. She wrote the lyrics to her debut song "Invincible Rainbow Arrow". Iris is a key witness, suspect, and victim of the 2019 Cyclops Serial Killings case. Appearance Iris is an 18 year old high school girl, officially measuring around 157 cm tall.Lemniscate English channel About page She has short pink hair split into two short pigtails ending below her shoulders, and her eyes are light blue. Her outfit consists of a long sleeve shirt, two layered jackets, a fanny pack, blue socks on pink heels, and a cat-ear headset. Her t-shirt is white with long blue sleeves. Her button-up sweater is blue with long sleeves that end in fingerless gloves. Her letterman-style jacket is pink and white and features the "A" of her A-set logo on the back and the left breast side. Her fanny pack is cat-themed and is named after Bastet, an Egyptian goddess typically depicted as a cat. It is features a yellow and blue cat face, and the bag portion sits on her back. Her headset is black and white and features two cat ears. Personality Iris is a bright and cheerful young woman whose energetic optimism perseveres throughout all the content she produces, from her online videos to her To-Witter account. Her determination pushes her to train and do dance practice on various days of the week.A-set: "Uuugh I have SO much dance practice to do; All my #Fridaymotivation is gone. I just wanna play video games all weekend..." (Feb 1st) and A-set: "OK, done with dance practice! Time to work on my next video" (Feb 2nd) Despite this up-beat personality, she often talks about murder or creepy urban legends, and seems to love them just as much as Boba Milk Tea. She is also capable of blackmail, so it is possible that she is actually cunning, despite how she might come off. According to her official bio, her main interests were video games, movies, and the occult. Her favorite flower is the iris flower, presumably the type of flower she was named after. She places her interest in/talent of singing and dancing to her Net Idol work, and it is also said that she can run extremely fast. She has also been open on To-Witter about her enjoyment of food, in particular trashy food and snacks, such as pizzaA-set: "Pizza for dinner" (Feb 3rd) and chocolateA-set: "Chocolate tastes better after a long day of hard work" (Feb 5th). Story *'Aseton' **あせとん |age = 18 years old |gender = Female |height = 157 cm (5' 2") |weight = 105 lbs |measurements = 81/57/80 cm (33/22/31 in.) |birthday = October 26th, 2001 |deathday = Alternate routes: November 2nd, 2019 November 6th, 2019 |horoscope = Scorpio |blood_type = O |status = Canon: *Alive Alternate routes: *Deceased |residency = *Tokyo, Japan |affiliation = *Lemniscate *Sunfish Pocket (formerly) |occupation = *High school senior *Net Idol *YouTube Let's Player *Maid café (formerly) |acquaintances = *Hayato Yagyu/Kaname Date (mother's boyfriend) *Ota Matsushita (friend) *Mizuki Okiura (friend) *Amame Doi (friend) *Renju Okiura (producer/employer) *Moma Kumakura (fan) *Chinpei Wagai (fan) *Dokuta Yogano (fan) |interests = *Video Games *Movies *The occult *Egyptian mythology and urban legends |likes = *Iris flowers *Adorabbit |talent = *Singing *Dancing *Running extremely fast *Ad-libbing |appears_in = *''AI: The Somnium Files'' *Lemniscate (channel) *Iris Sagan's Anime Expo video |japanese_va = Nao Shiraki |english_va = Jackie Lastra |eye_color = Blue |japanese = 左岸 イリス Alt: さがん イリス |family = *Manaka Iwai (biological mother) *So Sejima (biological father) *Saito Sejima (half-brother) *Hitomi Sagan (adopted mother) *Unnamed Grandfather (deceased) *Unnamed Grandmother (deceased)|other_va = Rika Kyuno (motion-capture dancer)}} Birth and Early Life On October 26th, 2001In the video "Uchikoshi Introduces Net Idol A-set!", Kotaro Uchikoshi says that Iris Sagan is 18 years old, with the channel's description supporting it, along with the date Oct. 26th, suggesting Iris would be 19 years old when ''AI: The Somnium Files'' begins. However, months later, a Weibo account for A-set was made that featured her birth date as Oct. 26, 2001, meaning that she's presently 17 years old (and 18 when AI: The Somnium Files ''begins). In the game itself, in the 2nd chapter, "saikAI", Iris says that she "turned 18 this year". With the game being set in November, and her birthday set in October, it means that she has been 18 for less than a year in-game. With the game's canonicity taking precedence over any other material, this means that the information above was simply a mistake, and that Iris is 17 in the many months of her career leading up to the release of the game., Iris was born to Manaka Iwai and So Sejima. So was unaware Iris was already born when Manaka was murdered by Saito Sejima, leaving Iris alone. Iris was taken in and officially adopted by Manaka's best friend, Hitomi Sagan. She was also raised with the occasional help of Renju Okiura. Growing up, Iris developed a passion for singing and dancing. She would always get up and start dancing whenever she heard music. When she was five, Hitomi took Iris to a show at Bloom Park called "Milky Moon." At the end, Iris climbed up onto the stage and began dancing with the cast. Despite Hitomi's initial attempts to stop her, everyone enjoyed themselves and kept dancing, even Hitomi herself. Another time, Iris heard music while she was playing on a jungle gym. She climbed up to the top and started dancing, but she fell and fractured her leg. Hitomi carried her on her back, rushing to find emergency care open on a Sunday. Iris cried, worried she might not be able to dance again. Time with Uncle In 2013, Hitomi began dating Hayato Yagyu. After about a month, she introduced him to Iris. Iris had never had a real father figure before, so she warmed up to him quickly and treated him like her real father. Iris called him "Uncle," while Hitomi knew him as "Falco." The three of them would spend time together and go on trips. One day, he was making okonomiyaki, and tossed one onto Hitomi's head while trying to flip it. Iris began laughing, so Hitomi put one on both of their heads, sparking an all-out food fight. Iris immortalized the "Okonomiyaki War" as a drawing. Iris and Uncle would spend time at Ikume Shrine together. There, they played "Ratty Cakes," a hand game hybrid of patty cake and rock-paper-scissors, and he told her about Greek and Egyptian mythology. One day, he suggested the name "A-set" for her idol career, explaining that it was another name for the goddess Isis, who was thought to be based on the Greek goddess Iris. Iris liked the name, and agreed to use it. He also told her about the winter iris, and its meanings of "good news" and "hope." Iris asked when she would hear "good news" from him and her mother, wondering if they would get married. During this time, Rohan Kumakura discovered Iris's existence and ordered her and her mother assassinated. Falco tried to save them by swapping bodies with Rohan, but Rohan (in Falco's body) escaped and went after Iris and Hitomi himself. Iris was not home at the time, but Hitomi was shot in the shoulder when Falco (in Rohan's body) attempted to stop Rohan. Iris visited Hitomi at the hospital after her surgery, crying and begging her not to die. Meanwhile, Falco returned to the Kumakuras and ordered them not to harm her or her mother. Hitomi never told Iris the truth of what happened, and she was left wondering what happened to Uncle. Iris worked towards starting her career as an idol, hoping he might find her if she got famous enough. Recruitment into Lemniscate As a teenager, Iris made dancing videos on her channel. She also worked as a mermaid at the maid cafe Sunfish Pocket, where she befriended Amame and the other mermaids. One day, Renju Okiura discovered her talent for dancing and helped get her started at Lemniscate. Her career at Lemniscate led her to meet Mizuki Okiura, Renju's daughter. The two bonded over their shared experiences of living with a single parent, and quickly became close friends. Mizuki was also the one who introduced her to Adorabbit. Some time during her career, she also met Ota Matsushita. In January 2019, Iris collapsed at school. She was taken to the hospital, where doctors found a tumor in her brain. Iris learned she had a year to live at most, and she could only be cured by expensive nanotechnology. The tumor caused a number of symptoms, including delusional thoughts about a secret society attempting to kill her. Iris believed she had uncovered the goal of Naixatloz, a group she believed to be under the control of the Wadjet System. Iris believed that the Wadjet System was transmitted to Earth as radio waves and decoded, where it proliferated and gained followers. Those followers were attempting to complete satellite X00639, a powerful radio transmitter that would transmit the Wadjet System through space, where it would be picked up and decoded by other life forms. Around August, Renju told Iris she relied too much on her dancing talent, so she needed to quit dancing and focus on her singing. However, doing so lost her many fans and sparked backlash on the internet. This saddened Iris, and she continued to dance on her own time. Shoko Nadami's Case On November 1st, Mizuki Okiura and Ota Matsushita dicovered Shoko Nadami's body at Bloom Park. Some time later, Iris heard about the murder on the news. When she asked Ota if he knew anything about it, he told her he found the body and explained the details of the crime scene to her. On Saturday morning, after she finished recording a podcast, Iris met Kaname Date at the Lemniscate lobby. She told him what Ota had told her about finding Shoko's body, and asked to accompany him back to the scene. When he refused, Iris asked Ota to film a video of her hugging Date and begging him to stay. She used the video to blackmail Date into taking her along. During the car ride to Bloom Park, Iris told Date her real name and talked about how Renju Okiura got her a job with Lemniscate. She also learned about ABIS and the Psync System from Date, continuing to pressure him with the video. When Date argued that she would get in trouble for the video too, she insisted it was okay—she knew she was going to die soon. At the park, Iris attempted to investigate the crime scene. She theorized that the crime was a ritual murder performed by a cult, and explained Horus and the Eye of Providence to Date. During her explanation, she mentioned that Ota saw the ice pick stabbed into Shoko's left eye socket, a detail Date was not aware of. On the way out of the park, Iris suddenly collapsed, prompting Date to give her a piggyback ride. Date drove her back to the Sagan Residence, as she remarked that she felt as if she had met him before. Iris invited Date to come in for tea and introduced him to her mother. She also pointed out the winter irises that had bloomed earlier that morning, telling Date she saw them as a sign something good would happen. Cyclops Serial Killings (Branch A) At 4:58 PM on Saturday, Iris received a call from Saito Sejima in Renju's body. She arrived at Sunfish Pocket to meet him an hour later. Saito convinced her to come with him, and the two left the building, at which point they were spotted by Ota. Unbeknownst to Iris, Saito was taking them to the Kabasaki Chemical Plant. He made her take a sleeping pill to prevent her from running once she realized their destination. Saito arrived at the chemical plant around 7:00 PM. There, he removed Renju's left eye and used the Prototype Psync Machine to swap bodies with Iris. After the Psync, Saito (now in Iris's body) used a rolled-up apron to strangle Iris (in Renju's body) to death. Disappearance of Renju Okiura (Branch B) At 4:52 PM on Saturday, Iris received a call from Date, who asked her to stay at home. She agreed, but only on the condition that he went on a date with her the following day. Reluctantly, Date agreed. Six minutes later, Iris received a call from Saito Sejima in Renju's body asking her to come to Sunfish Pocket. Because of Date's warning, however, she refused. At 10:30 PM, Date stopped by at her house. She told him that her mother left earlier when she got a NILE message from someone, so she was home alone. Before Date left, she asked him to watch her stream at 1:00 AM. At 1:00 AM on Sunday, Iris began her stream. Around 2:00, she began dancing to Invincible Rainbow Arrow, but she was interrupted by someone at the door. Saito (in Renju's body), having recently escaped the hospital, begged Iris to come with him. Iris, seeing his desperation and how badly he was injured, cut her stream short and agreed to come with him. He drove her to the Kabasaki Chemical Plant in a rental car, since Renju's car had been wrecked in the accident. He was unable to use a sleeping pill, since he had left them in Renju's car as well. He attempted to take her to the room in the back, where the Prototype Psync Machine was, but Iris got scared and ran away. Saito was too injured to chase after her, so she escaped successfully. Iris turned off her phone and wandered the streets, visiting stores and net cafes in the hopes that Saito would not find her. Eventually, she turned her phone back on and got a NILE message from Mizuki around 7:00 PM, asking to stay over. She met up with Mizuki and took her home. At 11:58 PM, Date arrived at her home and declared that the world had changed. Date with Kaname Date The next day, Iris met up with Date at Lemniscate. She yelled at him for backing out on their date, and would not give him any information about the previous day until he agreed to go on a date. She also told Date she had no idea where Renju might be, and that she knew of So Sejima, but had never met him in person. Date also told her about finding her dead body at the Okiura Fishery Cold Storage Warehouse. She initially laughed it off, but when she realized he was serious, she told him he might have been in a parallel world. She eventually had to leave to record her podcast, but promised to meet Date back in the lobby at 3:00 PM. Iris finished recording her podcast and waited around for Date, who arrived at 4:43 PM. She scolded him for being late, but was excited to finally start the date. Date told her he needed to take her somewhere, and they left for the Kumakura Office. Iris and Date arrived at 5:10 PM. Date introduced her to Moma Kumakura, who she discovered was a huge fan of hers. She told him she did not like gangsters, but Moma assured her that the Kumakura Family was going clean. In exchange for a handshake from Iris, Moma told Date that Renju was spotted at Sunfish Pocket and Ikume Shrine. Before leaving, Date tried to leave Iris with Moma, but she insisted on coming with him and promised to tell him about her late-night visitor. At Sunfish Pocket, Iris and Date ran into Amame and Mizuki. Neither of them knew where Renju was, but Amame informed them that Renju had been by on Sunday, asking around for Iris. Iris had no idea why he was looking for her, but she talked about how Renju helped raise her as a child and helped get her idol career started. Mizuki told her that Renju was taken in by her talent for dancing. Date asked to see her dance, so she performed Invincible Rainbow Arrow for the patrons. At Ikume Shrine, Iris nearly collapsed. Date caught her and asked if she was okay, and she assured him she was fine. She sat down to talk and explained the legend of the shrine and the fruit of immortality. She also told him about how she used to visit the shrine with her Uncle. She explained that she was still looking for him after he disappeared six years ago, and hoped to get famous enough that he might find her again. Date asked why she used a stage name instead of her real name, but she told him that he was the one who came up "A-set." At the cold storage warehouse, Date explained Psyncing to Iris. He explained why nanomachines were necessary for the Psync to work. Iris told him she was already familiar with some of the medical applications of nanotechnology. When Date mentioned the Wadjet System, she remembered its connection to Naixatloz and grew quiet. Date continued explaining that the human brain could only hold one consciousness, and Psyncing was like breaking into a house with no one home to search for clues. Date confirmed that he Psynced with So Sejima on Sunday, and Iris guessed that he might have done something during the Psync that altered reality. Before she could explain further, she started getting cold, so she and Date left. At Matsushita Diner, Iris met up with Ota and asked him to make omelet rice. While he was cooking, Iris began explaining her parallel worlds theory to Date. She played a game of rock-paper-scissors with him, and explained that each possible result of their game occurred in a different timeline, or parallel world. Date doubted her theory, but Iris and Ota both explained several theories and urban legends that supported the idea of parallel worlds. Iris discussed the Mandela effect, the bouba/kiki effect, and the anthropic principle, discussing the idea of the collective unconscious and information bleeding over from parallel worlds. Eventually, Ota finished making his omelet rice. Iris picked up her spoon and began eating, but before she could pick up a spoonful, it slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor. When Ota asked if she was okay, she told him her hand just slipped, and they continued eating in silence. After finishing the food, Date and Iris left together. During the car ride to Marble, Date made two phone calls. When she asked how he was talking without a phone, Date told her he had an earpiece implanted in his ear. Iris and Date arrived in Golden Yokocho at 10:07 PM. They were attacked by two masked men, one of whom tried to carry Iris away. Date quickly fought them off, but a handful of gunmen continued to come after them. Date pushed her to the side while he fought them off, and Iris sat clutching her ears. Eventually, the fighting subsides, and they were able to escape safely. Date took Iris to his apartment at 10:52 PM. There, she admitted that she wanted Date to go on a date with her because she believed her life was being threatened by a secret society, and she needed a bodyguard. She explained Naixatloz and their connection to the Wadjet System, and their goal of building the radio transmitter satellite X00639. Date, unsure of whether to believe her, drove her to ABIS. After Date made another call, he told Iris he was going Psync with her. If he found that she was telling the truth, he promised he would become her bodyguard. They arrived at ABIS at 11:47 PM and began the Psync. Investigation on NAIXATLOZ (Iris Route) After the Psync, Date told Iris he believed her about Naixatloz, and swore to become her bodyguard. They stayed overnight at a hotel, and left in the morning for the Kumakura office. Date and Iris explained to Moma that they were attacked by Naixatloz at Golden Yokocho. Iris wondered if Renju might be a part of Naix because he had been looking for her before the attempted kidnapping. Since Date found her body in an Okiura Fishery warehouse, she thought he might have been involved in her murder. Moma reported that the gunmen from Golden Yokocho were mercenaries—Iris guessed they were hired by Naixatloz. Moma also told them Renju was spotted at Bloom Park, and before they left to investigate, gave Iris a GPS transmitter to hide on her person in case something happened to her. At Matsushita Diner, Date told Ota and Mizuki about the attack by Naixatloz. Iris talked about her friendship with both Ota and Mizuki, and before leaving, Date promised Ota and Mizuki he would contact them if Iris got in trouble. Date and Iris found that the Sejima Residence's garden was empty. Date asked Iris if her mother knew So, or ever discussed politics at home, but she could not think of a connection. Soon after, a pair of bodyguards came out of the mansion and pressured them to leave. Date and Iris were unable to find anything new at Bloom Park, so Iris challenged Date to a race. They ran a lap around the merry-go-round, and Date discovered that Iris was a fast runner. They sat down on a bench to relax and Date told Iris she earned her namesake, that of the Greek goddess Iris. Iris explained that she loved moving around and dancing, but three months earlier, Renju told her to stop dancing and focus more on her singing. However, she missed dancing, so she continued to do so on her livestream. Iris also talked in more detail about her knowledge of Egyptian mythology. She said she learned most of it from Uncle, and that he also suggested the name "A-set" to her. On the way to Marble, Date assured Iris that they would not be attacked there again. They arrived at Marble safely, where Date introduced Iris to Mama and and told her about the shootout. Date asked if Mama told anyone they were coming to Marble the night before, and she said that she did tell one person: the man who had given Renju his watch, Futa Amanoma. Date recognized the name and left with Iris for ABIS. At ABIS, Date found Pewter hiding inside a locker and questioned him about his involvement in the case. He admitted that Renju was the one who hired the mercenaries to kidnap Iris, and that he assisted #89 in escaping prison. However, Pewter was able to knock Date unconscious, leaving Iris unguarded. He kidnapped her and took her to the Harbor Warehouse District by van, and took her cell phone from her so she could not be tracked by GPS. However, Pewter was unaware of the transmitter Moma had given her, allowing Date to find her. Some time later, Date, Ota, Mizuki, and Moma reached the van she was in and rescued her. Everyone went their separate ways, and Date took Iris along. She began to feel motion sick, so they stopped to rest at Ikume Shrine. There, she told Date about what happened with Pewter, and talked about playing "Ratty Cakes" with Uncle at the shrine, as well as the fact that Hitomi knew Uncle as "Falco." She also explained that it was Renju who visited her during her livestream and tried to take her to the abandoned chemical plant. Iris wanted to trust Renju because of everything he had done for her, so had she initially held off on telling Date about him. With that new information, Date and Iris set off for the chemical plant. Inside the chemical plant, Iris pointed out the door to the back room, where Renju tried to take her. Inside was the Prototype Psync Machine. Before Date could investigate it, however, Iris suddenly collapsed, as parts of her brain began failing because of her tumor. Date thought of one possible solution: Psyncing with her in the hopes of changing reality and saving her again. Since the machine was a prototype, it required the subject and Psyncer's left eyes to be removed to work. Date removed Iris's eye and began the Psync. Date gave Iris the fruit of immortality in her dream, but Iris was still dying when they returned to reality. Still bleeding from her left eye socket, she thanked Date for everything he did for her. She talked about wanting to spend more time and go places with him, but she knew she was going to die. Date did his best to console her and promised her she would be okay. Iris started to ask Date one last question, wondering if he was the "Uncle" she had been looking for, but before she could finish, she died in Date's arms. Restrained at Kabasaki Factory (Resolution Route) On Tuesday morning after the Psync, Date took Iris back to Matsushita Diner and explained the attack at Golden Yokocho to Ota. Iris insisted the gunmen were part of Naixatloz, but Date did not believe her. Frustrated, Iris got up and left for the back of the diner. Date asked Ota and Mizuki to hide her and make sure she stayed safe. Around 1:40 AM, Iris got a video call from Saito Sejima, in the body of Falco. Believing him to be her Uncle, Iris was excited to see him and agreed to meet up with him. She snuck out of the diner, leaving behind a note explaining that she was going with the person she trusted most. Saito picked her up, put her to sleep in the car, and restrained her inside the abandoned chemical plant in Kabasaki. Some time during the day, he explained the body swapping and his true identity to her. On Wednesday morning, after Date had arrived at the chemical plant and swapped bodies with Saito, Saito prepared to kill her. Date (back in his original body) found them, and Iris attempted to call for help. Before Saito could shoot her, Mizuki leapt in from behind and knocked him away from Iris. Ota untied her while Mizuki and Date fought Saito off. After she was freed, Iris, Date, Ota, and Mizuki regrouped. While supporting Mizuki because of her leg injury, she explained to Date that Saito told her about the body swapping, and realized he was really the Uncle she had been looking for. Date eventually spotted Hitomi in the control room several floors up. Everyone rushed up the stairs and reached the scaffolding across from Hitomi and Saito. Iris watched as Saito told Date he would delay Hitomi's murder if he dropped his gun. As Saito counted down from sixty, Ota pulled out his phone to show Date Aiba, who explained that he could activate her self-destruct function to kill Saito. As Saito finished his countdown, Date threw his gun to the floor. Saito told him that instead of killing only Hitomi, he would kill all five of them. Before Saito could pull the trigger, however, Date issued Aiba's self-destruct commands. Aiba detonated in Saito's eye socket, blowing his head off. Afterward, Iris reunited with her mother. Surgery and Recovery (Resolution Route) In the months that followed, Iris received treatment for her tumor. Boss had arranged for the police department's higher-ups to cover her treatment in exchange for the silence of those who knew the truth of the case. In February, 2020, Iris was released from the hospital. The next day, she visited Ikume Shrine with Date. There, he asked about her recovery, and explained that his left eye was just a prosthetic. Iris told Date that he felt more familiar to her back in his original body, and she felt like she was back with Uncle again. She reminisced about their time at the shrine in the past, and told him she never got an answer to her question about hearing "good news" from him and Hitomi. Eventually, she told him that she wanted to go say thank you to everyone who visited her in the hospital. Inside Boss's Office, Iris thanked Boss for visiting her in the hospital. After Date talked with Boss, she knocked him out with sleeping gas, and let Iris in on her plan to surprise Date by restoring Aiba. Iris met up with Date after Aiba was restored, and they headed for their next destination. At the Sagan residence, Iris encouraged Date to talk to Hitomi. When Date apologized about her arm, Hitomi told him it was alright, but Iris interrupted and said he could make it up to her by being her right arm and standing at her side. She knew the three of them would be a family again, but it might take time, and she would be waiting. Before leaving, Date asked where the hot plate was, so they could have another Okonomiyaki War. In the Lemniscate lobby, they found Mizuki. Since Mizuki had been refusing to speak to Date since that morning, Iris relayed everything Mizuki said to him. Eventually, Iris forced them to talk and make up, so Mizuki explained that Date had complained about the way she cooked eggs that morning. After Date promised to take Mizuki out for food, he and Iris left. At Sunfish Pocket, they found Amame and Ota. Date caught up with Ota, and Iris reminisced about the friendships she made while working there. At Matsushita Diner, they found Mayumi and a nurse from Central Hospital. Mayumi apologized to Iris for being so harsh on her before, and was glad her surgery went well. At the Kumakura Office, Moma was grateful to see Iris alive and well. He revealed that he had converted his men into A-set fans by making them watch her videos sun-up to sun-down. One of them asked for a handshake, and passed out from excitement. At Marble, Date introduced Iris to Mama, and they caught up about the case. After visiting everyone Iris wanted to see, she took Date to the harbor warehouse district. There, she thanked Date for everything and asked him to close his eyes. When he opened them, Aiba was back, and Iris could hear their conversation through her earpiece. Iris explained that she had been in on the surprise when Boss knocked Date out at ABIS. She also figured out that Aiba's "favorite number," 41205, was a numerical cipher spelling out "Date." To celebrate Aiba's return, Iris began dancing to Invincible Rainbow Arrow, as everyone else joined in. Appearances Gallery Iris Sagan.jpg|Iris Sagan profile Iris artwork.png|Iris Sagan artwork Iris clean fullbody.png|Iris Sagan in full view Iris face.png|Iris Sagan as an icon Iris bg.png|Iris Sagan in a background design Iris phone.jpg|Iris on her phone Iris crying and Date.jpg|Iris crying to Kaname Date Ota and Iris investigate Marble.jpg|Iris and Ota Matsushita investigating Marble Ota chillin with the gang.jpg|Iris with Ota Matsushita and Kaname Date at Marble Memories of Bear and Iris.jpg|Iris about to be murdered by the Bloody Polar Bear Mizuki bad route 2.png|Iris on the phone with Kaname Date after Date fails the Psyncing (English) Mizuki bad route 2.jpg|Iris on the phone with Kaname Date after Date fails the Psyncing (Japanese) Iris attacked in Somnium.jpg|Iris being attacked inside the Somnium by a mysterious assailant Date finds A-set stand.jpg|An A-set acrylic stand, found by Kaname Date Aset debut HQ.jpg|A-set in Uchikoshi Introduces Net Idol A-set!|link=Uchikoshi Introduces Net Idol A-set! Invincible Rainbow Arrow.png|A-set in "Invincible Rainbow Arrow"|link=Invincible Rainbow Arrow Aset awakens HQ thumnail.jpg|A-set in Tesa's Top 3 Favorite Snacks and Mascots!|link=Tesa's Top 3 Favorite Snacks and Mascots! Aset asks out HQ.jpg|A-set and Mato in Tesa Visits Maid Cafe Sunfish Pocket!|link=Tesa Visits Maid Cafe Sunfish Pocket! Aset trespassing HQ thumbnail.jpg|A-set in There's No Way This Trespassing Idol Can Be This Cute!|link=There's No Way This Trespassing Idol Can Be This Cute! Aset amazing HQ.jpg|A-set in Tesa's Matsushita Diner Review! Omelet Rice Edition!|link=Tesa's Matsushita Diner Review! Omelet Rice Edition! A-set Reservations.jpg|A-set in A-set Reservations Unknown (original thumbnail)|link=A-set Reservations Unknown Aset unknown var HQ.jpg|A-set in A-set Reservations Unknown (altered thumbnail)|link=A-set Reservations Unknown Aset returns HQ.jpg|A-set (impostor) in A-set's GDC All-Access Convention Report!|link=A-set's GDC All-Access Convention Report! Aset ABIS.png|A-set (impostor) in Sneaking Into ABIS!|link=Sneaking Into ABIS! Aset psync.jpg|A-set (impostor) in Exploring a Dreamworld!|link=Exploring a Dreamworld! Fake idol HQ.jpg|A-set (impostor) in This Is Your Idol|link=This Is Your Idol Aset Zanki.jpg|A-set in Zanki Zero Let's Play! Can Tesa Survive the Ruins?!|link=Zanki Zero Let's Play! Can Tesa Survive the Ruins?! Aset crypt.jpg|A-set in the JP version of Zanki Zero Let's Play! Can Tesa Survive the Ruins?!|link=【クリプト・オブ・ネクロダンサー】リズムでたおせ！念願のゲーム実況！【あせとん】 Aset flowers.jpg|A-set in It’s time to talk about the Cyclops Case (might lose subscribers for this...)|link=It’s time to talk about the Cyclops Case (might lose subscribers for this...) Aset vacation.jpg|A-set in My 10-Day Vacation Diary|link=My 10-Day Vacation Diary Aset Somnium Files.jpg|A-set in AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES Let's Play! Detective Tesa!|link=AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES Let's Play! Detective Tesa! Trivia Etymology * The word '''Iris' in English can refer to the colored membrane found inside an "eye." The word Sagan in Japanese (左岸) means "left bank." Together, these terms essentially makes the phrase "left eye," which is a key aspect of her character and the events of ''AI: The Somnium Files'', as the left eye is what the serial killers the Bloody Polar Bear and the Cyclops remove from Iris and all of their other victims, making it a key theme of the game. ** Her last name Sagan, when used as a given name, could also be written using 眼, the kanji for "eye," which continues the eye-themed trend surrounding her name and the game. * The name Iris is based on the Greek goddess Iris, goddess of rainbows and the messenger to the gods. According to Kotaro Uchikoshi, a rainbow also acts as a "bridge" to heaven, and as such, Iris's role in the story is meant to be as a "bridge" between our real world and the [[Universe of AI: The Somnium Files|universe of AI: The Somnium Files]].GameSpot: How AI: The Somnium Files Blends Absurdism, Love, And Dreams Into A Murder Mystery ** A-set derives from the name "Aset," the original name of the Egyptian goddess Isis, connecting to the Egyptian mythology theme that the series seems to have. Iris states that her "Uncle," Hayato Yagyu, suggested the name "A-set" to her, due to how its believed that the goddesses Isis and Iris could be one and the same across two mythologies. * The 'fan-given' nickname Tesa is a reflection of the name A-set, which coincides with the game's theme of reflections. ** Originally, the Localization team were planning on localizing A-set's nickname to "Ace" instead. However, the idea was rejected because the name Ace had been used for a character in a previous game by Kotaro Uchikoshi: Zero Escape: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors. * The Japanese version of her nickname is Aseton, based on adding the honorific "-ton" to the A-set name, which sounds similar to "acetone", a flammable chemical solvent found in nail polish. Several references to acetone can be found throughout the game, such as a barrel labeled as Acetone in PSYNCIN' IN THE SWaiN and various bottles and canisters in PSYNCIN' IN THE VaiN. General * A-set's catchphrase at the end of each of her Lemniscate YouTube videos has her say "Stay tuned," followed by "Unless I get abducted or something." This foreshadows the various events that occur throughout the game's timelines, such as her abduction in the chapters youdAI, jukkAI, syuurAI, dakkAI, and kenzAI, as well as the events of the chapter gyoukAI (as explained in the chapter syuurAI) and meikAI (as revealed in the chapter ihAI, A.K.A. the Annihilation END). In all these chapters, Iris (or someone that looked like her) is abducted or is almost abducted by different individuals, and occasionally is either found and rescued in various states of harm or she is found deceased in some manner. * Throughout the game, Iris's father, mother, and brother are all mistaken at one point or another to be Iris Sagan herself. In the case of her mother, it is due to the physical similarities between the two, while in the case of her brother and father, it is due to both of them being parasites within Iris's body, depending on the branching story. * In a fan-made Character Poll for ''AI: The Somnium Files'' held on Twitter, Iris Sagan came in 5th place, beating the runner-up, Araya Kagami, by a single point. * Her 3 favorite snacksTesa's Top 3 Favorite Snacks and Mascots! are: *# Odoroki-man Chocolate *# Collar Candy~! Big Ring! *# Kokororo Colony~! Nebula Flavor! * Her 3 favorite mascots are: *# Adorabbit *# Monokuma (from the Danganronpa ''series) *# Amnesiac Mascot Cat, Tama (from ''428: Shibuya Scramble) *#* Tama and Monokuma both come from two different video game series made by Spike Chunsoft, and as such, it's highly possible Adorabbit is meant to be a reference to Zero III (Zero the Third) from the Zero Escape video game series, which was created by Kotaro Uchikoshi, director of ''AI: The Somnium Files''. * She appears to be a fan of: ** the Danganronpa seriesDay 2: Saturday –saikAI–Day 4: Monday –syuurAI– ** TBA * Iris has stated that one of her favorite anime is JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and that she loves the song for one of the show's opening credits, "Fighting Gold" by Coda.A-set: "I LOVE this song! It's from one of my favorite anime! And I'm so happy to be featured with my favorite ZE characters https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mv6vrYhj_c" (Mar 5th) * In an interview with Famitsu, Uchikoshi states that Iris's ultimate fate, originally seen in the video "rw nw prt m hrw," can be determined based on player input and through examining multiple timelines. In the game itself, Iris dies in all the endings in the story aside from the Resolution Route, which acts as the game's "Ultimate Ending." * Iris as an idol doesn't wear any pants, confirmed via Ota Matsushita's To-Witter account for the ARG series. The thought of Iris wearing pants terrifies Ota.To-Witter Archives (Tesa): June 17th References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:AI: The Somnium Files Characters Category:Student Category:Parasite/Host Category:Lemniscate staff